The present invention relates to an auxiliary transport unit and a method for use thereof. The present invention in particular relates to an apparatus suited to improving the transport of objects transported on pallets and which are therefore hereinafter called palletized goods.
It is known and standard practice to transport objects on pallets which cannot be transported as bulk goods or piece goods or the like, e.g. on trucks, in containers or in ship and airplane cargo holds. In so doing, the cargo hold should be used as effectively as possible in view of the transport costs. In practice, however, the available cargo hold cannot always be used in the best possible way, and thus economically, when transporting palletized goods.